


too much in your pants for us (not to make the bed squeak)

by intenxification (orphan_account)



Series: My weird ass stories [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ariana is being played, Big sean and Louis are a thing, F/M, Harry thinks that Louis loves him, I love ariana tho, M/M, Niall filming all of it, and big sean, not together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/intenxification
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey baby” Louis said, smiling softly as he entered the bedroom , half naked and tired. Big sean smiled at him, biting his lip and pulling Louis in closer by his hips. Sitting him on his lap</p><p>“What did I do that was so great to deserve you half naked, sitting on my lap” Big sean asked, rubbing his hands up and down Louis sides, Kissing his neck softly before moving up to his lips. Louis moving in to press his lips against sean’s, before pulling away quickly</p><p>“Can I just treat my boyfriend, no reason behind it” </p><p>(Au, Everyone thinks Harry and Louis are dating. But that is truly not the case or the fic where Louis gets fucked by big sean)</p>
            </blockquote>





	too much in your pants for us (not to make the bed squeak)

**Author's Note:**

> this is not canon, this was inspired by my love for big sean

  
“Hey baby” Louis said, smiling softly as he entered the bedroom , half naked and tired. Big sean smiled at him, biting his lip and pulling Louis in closer by his hips. Sitting him on his lap  
  
“What did I do that was so great to deserve you half naked, sitting on my lap” Big sean asked, rubbing his hands up and down Louis sides, Kissing his neck softly before moving up to his lips. Louis moving in to press his lips against sean’s, before pulling away quickly  
  
“Can I just treat my boyfriend, no reason behind it” Louis whispered against his lips, smiling wide before kissing the older boy again. Big sean’s hands roaming Louis body, to his pants and unbuttoned them. Louis smiled and pulled away getting undressed and helping big sean get undressed. Louis pressed his body against him and kissed him again before big sean flipped him over and started to lube up his fingers and stretch Louis out  
  
“Oh yes! Yes daddy give it to me” Louis cried out with two fingers entered him. Big sean smiled adding a 3rd making Louis  whimper, and moan loudly. Sean then lubed up his dick and started to slip in, making Louis moan out in please and mask his moans in a pillow. They couldn’t even hear ariana and harry enter the house and go upstairs and open the door  
  
“LOUIS!? BIG SEAN?!” harry and ariana screamed as they opened the door and saw big sean pounding Louis ass. The two never pulling away from their heated love making, Louis whimpers and incoherent mumbles that sounded a bit like “Big sean, fuck and daddy” filled the room, as Harry and Ariana never tore their eyes away from the scene  
  
“Im not gonna stop” Big sean managed to get out as he continued, Louis falling apart and close to his orgasm as fuck “Might as well leave”  
  
Just then Niall runs in with a camera, turning it on and focusing it on Louis and sean. Ariana’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion  
  
“Hey, Hey don’t judge me ariana grande ok, you sound like a starbucks order” Niall said before she could speak.  
  
“If yall looking to make a backwards oreo, Im up” Harry said  after a while. Ariana scoffing and storming out to big bang. Niall rolled his eyes  
  
“Get undressed then” Big sean said as he fucked Louis through his orgasm, playing with his nipples  
  
Harry quickly got undressed and got In front of Louis and the three of them had sex until they couldn’t fuck no more

  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://stopeleanorcalder.tumblr.com/)


End file.
